


PSYCHO LOVE

by alinova



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinova/pseuds/alinova
Summary: This is a collection of the roleplays my girlfriend and I have done as a 20 y/o version of Hope Mikaelson and Harley's OC, Sinclair Lockwood. Hope is Carlson Young and Sin is Tom Maden. I do not own the rights to TVD or TO, nor do I own any characters other than my own.





	1. One: First Day

He guessed it was her first day at school, considering he'd never seen her before. Sin's eyes trailed over the girl as he stood near his locker, one shoulder propped up against it, one hand wrapped tightly around the strap of his bookbag. She was gorgeous, her hair blonde, a bit darker towards her roots, but definitely her natural color. Oh, and she was wearing the cutest outfit, too. A long sleeved blue top, white skirt that was sinfully too short, and the matching blue belt. His tongue flicked out across his bottom lip, letting his eyes rake from the blue heels she wore, up her thin legs, to the hem of the skirt. He wondered for a brief moment if she was wearing the matching underwear too. His head fell into the slightest tilt to the side. He knew who she was the moment he laid his eyes on her. Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall - he knew them both. To an extent. Not to the extent that either, if still around, would be able to warn her about him. Oh no.. A devious grin appeared on his lips for a moment as he watched her, chatting with her sister. He barely paid much mind to Willa; she was quiet and usually kept to herself, but this one stood out to him. Something in the way she laughed, her red painted lips pulled back over those perfect pearly whites - oh, and the way she flipped her hair. There was nothing wrong with him imagining her covered in blood. Deciding to place his facade to the test, he straightened up his back so his full height showed perfect, rotated his shoulder back to shift his bag comfortably on his shoulder, and strolled over. His devious look replaced with some sort of fake innocence, his act even shining through his dark eyes. "Hey there!" He said delightfully. "I'm guessing you're new to the school, I think we have math class together?" He worded it as a question, but he didn't intend on getting an answer. "My name's Sinclair, and I just thought you should know that I think you, uhm, look really pretty today." He said with the most sickeningly sweet smile he could muster. Willa, who had been standing next to her sister gave him a little weird look, one hand reaching out to curl her fingers around Hopes arm. She knew Sinclair enough to know he always had a weird vibe. And since, he was a Lockwood, and her uncle aka Hopes dad had killed his mother, she never trusted him.

Hope didn't actually look at him until Willa had finished speaking and was now focusing her attention on him, her fingers wrapping perhaps a little too tightly around Hope's arm. When Hope eventually did turn her head she did it slowly, and elegantly, at her own pace. Sinclair was immediately a lot taller than she had expected, and her line of sight landed on default on his waist - slower still, she angled her head upwards, narrowing her eyes a little as she disliked the feeling of being so small and tiny and dwarfed. As was her trademark sign of a verbal assault about to take place, Hope wrinkled her nose and tilted her head at him, jutting her lips slightly,

"Did you dedicate any consideration to the fact that my little sister here was talking to me when you came storming over and butted in?" Hope queried harshly, her voice scathing. If she'd been talking to someone like, say, April, she would have angled her head upwards slightly to come across as condescending - but that obviously wouldn't work here, and the knowledge of it near infuriated her. Hope's nostrils flared and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It was odd that Willa hadn't interjected to try and keep the peace or insist that she wasn't offended by Sinclair's rude interruption, but she seemed content to just let Hope slander this boy. Hmm. "I don't care if you're in any of my classes because you're not relevant enough to me for me to feel the need to care." She bit at him and then turned with a great swish of her legendary hair, and pulled Willa away from him with her, a shiver running down her spine as she turned her back on him. Suddenly she turned again, eager to have the final word, and declared, "Oh, and I know I look good today, thank you. I look good every day."

Sinclair's eyebrows rose at the verbal assault, and he had to restrain himself from smirking down at her, the need to return the snarky remarks with his way of dark, twisted flirtation, rising in his stomach, to which he forced back down. He kept that cute little smile on his lips and let out a little bubble of laughter. "I'm sure you do, and I'm sorry to Willa but I saw you and I just had to tell you," He said softly, his head tilting to the side. For a moment, his eyes flicked to Willa, noting that she hadn't made any attempt to save him from the verbal assault; seems she was catching on to his little act. They went back to the short girl and he took a few steps forward, just so he could continue to pursue her. "You're really pretty, is all I'm saying, and I think your color choices today are really, really nice, they match you well, and compliment each other, the whole, blue on white thing." He made a little gesture with his hand to the blue belt holding on to her pretty white skirt. A smile staying firm on his lips, not at all affected from the attack she'd shot at him. "And your heels make it work too, I really think you look breath taking, waaay better than any of the other girls in this school." He sighed softly. "Maybe you should start a uhm, fashion club, or something like that. I know a lot of the female population and even some of the guys would be interested in learning from you, after all, looking like the goddess you do." He purred, hand dropping from around his strap. He wanted to just get in her mind. He knew it was going to be a challenge, but he liked a good game, and he'd play with her until he was the last man standing. Literally. He'd slaughter any of the competition.

Hope visibly cringed, inching away from him with strong encouragement from her sister. There was something undeniably creepy and just... _off_ about this guy.

"Yeah... I'm thinking maybe you should be the one to start the fashion club if you like it so much. Goodbye." Hope hurried to part ways with him and sped herself as fast as was _humanly_ possible down the corridor, Willa managing to keep up perfect pace beside her. Once she was sure they'd managed to evade Sinclair, Hope spun Willa around to face her, rather urgently, in fact,

"Who the hell was that?"

Willa's face shifted slightly with distaste and discomfort,

"Sinclair Lockwood. Most people call him Sin."

Hope raised her eyebrows, "Seems an ironic thing to call a cheesy dork of a guy like that."

"Don't be fooled," was all Willa said, and then they said their goodbyes and parted for class. Oddly, though, Hope couldn't shift the feeling that there was something more to this Sinclair guy. Hope had this feeling, and Hope's intuition had never failed her before.

Though, ironically enough, Sin had ended up being in the same class as her, again. Coincidence? He thought not. Maybe she was supposed to end up as his victim - or he guessed the more romantic socially acceptable term was girlfriend. But he had no time for technicalities. Not when he was trying to woo a goddess. He had entered the classroom and sunk into his usual seat, on the isle right next to the left of her, two seats down. His eyes followed the women as she nearly floated across the classroom and took a seat just up in front of him. He supposed he had a great view, able to watch her as she flipped her hair and no doubt rolled those pretty eyes of hers. Surely a classroom was too boring for a goddess like herself. Part of him kind of figured that she was also older, and probably shouldn't be in the class, but, if she wasn't in the class, then that would've meant he wouldn't get to admire her like he was. He rested his head in his hand, a sweet little smile on his lips. "Hey Angel face," He cooed to her. "Looks like were sharing this class too. You know, I'm sure someone as gorgeous as you can't be bothered with doing something so basic as taking notes... I could give you a copy of mine if you wanted," He cooed, keeping his voice gentle and playful.

Hope had been fairly relaxed, relieved, actually, to have escaped the highly pressurising weight of the gaze of that Sinclair guy. He was certainly an intense individual. But it seemed that, once again, she was destined to spend an hour shifting about uncomfortably and doing her best to avoid catching his eye. As soon as his voice sounded, she sat up straight, her spine rigid and stiff with discomfort. Why was she even feeling so off? She was a _legend_ \- she was unique! The first of her species! She didn't have time for creepy guys with apparent, flourishing crushes on her. Hope whipped around in her seat and confronted him,

"I don't need to take notes, and I certainly don't want anything to do with yours, mouth-breather," she shot at him, and then returned her attention very sharply to the front, only to meet with bad news on that side as well. Hope rolled her eyes so violently and did her best to look unassumingly out of the window that it would come across as almost painful to those around her. If she had been a measly human, she would have strained or broken something. Even so, the small group of jocks who'd seen her this morning and had spent the day bothering her and flirting with her, did their best to stroll down the aisle towards her, and immediately crowded her desk, playing with their hair and then her hair and all asking her out on dates all at once. Hope resisted the urge to set their hands on fire, but batted them away. That was as far as she took it, however, because she knew anything stronger than that and she would end up accidentally slaughtering them.

The sight of the jocks crowded around her made his blood boil; Sin was never a Jock type guy and he always despised that _type_ of guy, but to see them touching.. HIS Goddess? In ways he, at the moment, wasn't even allowed?

"Uhm, boys, why don't you give the lovely lady some space? Obviously she' isn't very.. Interested in any of you."

"Oh, like she's interested in you, Claaaair?" One shot back, shooting him a glare. Sin sucked in a breath and stood up from his seat. Being slightly over six foot, it didn't make it hard for him to tower over the shorter guys; Ironically, the football team only had a couple taller members, and this wasn't one of them. He took a step closer, and stared down at the slightly shorter male, letting his eyes bore into his. His head tilted slowly, menacing look building up in his eyes.

"I said to step away from her. You're making her uncomfortable and a pretty girl like that? Requires more then three minutes of a good time and then two hours of burping contests with your buddies." He said simply. "So, you can either do the polite thing and go take a seat with your friends, or.. We're going to have to take a slightly rougher route that would require us to take a walk to the princples office." OH, but they wouldn't make it that far if that was the road they chose to walk.

Hope felt she could melt, she was so uncomfortable and... well, she wasn't embarrassed. Hope Mikaelson didn't get _embarrassed_ \- she _could_ make herself melt, though. Just not permanently. She angled her head upwards, at a rather painful angle, because Sin was so freakishly tall, and regarded him. There was something different about him now. He seemed more like his actual self. Curious, Hope invested in casting a spell, a rather rare one that had been difficult to learn, and peeked into Sinclair's mind. Flashes of blood, knives and... the jocks before them. In the corner, but shining like a deity, was herself. Hope. He had her pictured perfectly in his mind even when he wasn't looking at her, and they'd only met three hours ago. Hope edged as far away from him as her seat allowed, and dredged up the rest of her power to grab a hold of the consciousness of all three jocks and held her finger up. With a small, rotation from her index finger, the jocks all spun on their heels and hurried away, leaving Sin and Hope alone. She simply stared at him, pensive. He was a lot more interesting than she'd initially thought.

"I don't need you to scare off unwanted suitors, but thanks for the assist."

Sin's eyes followed them carefully as they left, oh, he'd definitely be paying them a visit. He just couldn't help it. Though when she spoke to him, he was back to his smiling, goody goody self, and spun to meet her gaze. "Oh, don't thank me. It's the role of the gentlemen to care for the lady, even when shes quite capable of doing it herself. I'm sure my mother would climb out of her grave to smack me with a desk if I just sat there and let them pick at you," He said sweetly, arms crossing over his broad chest as he gazed down at her. "I'll make sure they don't do it again. Those Jocks can get kinda pushy and you're already going to have to deal with this mundane environment I'm sure you don't need the extra annoyance of some brain dead, steroid induced muscle heads drooling over your designer clothes." He nodded and moved to sit back down, knowing that it had to be awkward for her to have to have her head tilted at such an odd angle. "Just leave it to me," He purred, and he did his best to keep the tone as sweet and innocent and 'I'm gonna tattle on em' as he could, though he knew there was a blood lust that lingered behind his voice.

Hope raised her pen from her desk and bit down on it very, very lightly, twirling it about as she did so. She spent the rest of the lesson thinking, or trying to listen in on Sinclair's thoughts - but he kept it all very shrouded and hidden. As she'd promised him, she hadn't needed to take any notes, and as she was quite clearly distracted, the teacher kept picking on her for answers, and she answered correctly, flawlessly, every single time. When it came to be time for the lesson to end, she hurried off, but somehow Sinclair managed to stick to her side, strolling along beside her - towering over her. Hope glared up at him, keeping her bag close to her - desperately searching for her sister,

"You're awfully hypocritical, you know that? You warn off other guys I clearly don't want to be spending time with, but don't leave me alone yourself? What kind of a-" Hope broke off her sentence, spying Willa amongst the crowd, and called to her, "Willa!"

Surprisingly, Willa took one look at SInclair standing next to Hope, and practically flew over to them, tackling Hope with an extremely tight, extremely restricting hug, and placed herself between them. Hope noticed Sin glaring somewhat at Willa, and so she tugged her sister round so that she was on the other side of her, and now Hope was face to face with Sin - eyes narrowed and jaw set as she seethed up at him, "Leave. Me. Alone." She demanded, and turned on her heel, stalking off.

Sin watched her go, a smile playing on his lips, oh, he'd get her yet. He'd definitely get her yet. It wasn't long before he'd managed to find her again, this time outside the school, towards the back. He was smiling that sweet little smile, bag left somewhere, god knows where, he really didn't care, didn't remember. He studied her from afar for a moment, eyes sliding over the back of her figure, before he stalked up to her and popped up next to her. "You know, I think it's kinda funny that we keep running into each other like this," laughing, he stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his deep colored jeans. "I think it means that we're suppose to be friends, or something." He added the 'or something' as a little suggestion, though he knew that she hated him. Or at the moment, anyway, she hated him, but that would change. She'd grow interested, she'd like him. He knew it, he had to make it happen, that was all.

Hope froze up, in the middle of talking to a friend. Hope turned away from him and towards Sinclair, her lips falling from a smile into a tight, stressed line,

"I don't think it's funny. I find it pretty creepy, actually." She seethed, and her friend inched forwards, he curled an arm around her waist to try and pull her backwards, but Hope kicked him in the shin. He was a vampire, so it wasn't like it would actually hurt him, but he was always too touchy feely, so physical punishment was always in the works for him around Hope. She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily, and fixed her hair. She sorted out the positioning of her bag on her shoulder, and re-opened her eyes when she was ready, regarding Sin was an expression that was somehow a little softer, a little more patient than it had been,

" _Clair_ \- have you seen my sister?" She questioned, the slightest edge hinted at in her voice, making sure to emphasise the unkind shortening of his name. Once again, her friend, Tony, tried to pull her back towards him in a gesture that was already too intimate as he looped an arm around her shoulders, and his other once again around her waist. Hope looked to Sin, eyebrows raised, and the expression on his face was the exact way she was feeling inside. With a little grunt of ladylike exertion, Hope brought flame into her hands and burned Tony, kicking his leg so that he fell down to the ground before stalking off with Sin, allowing him to lead her to wherever Willa was. She'd experienced far too much harrassment from the male gender, she'd decided. What was _with_ guys?

The need to kill the guy burned in his stomach, but he was quick to shove it down and cleared his throat as he lead her away. "You know," He started. "I find you interesting. I mean, I'm sure anyone and everyone who knows what you are, finds you interesting." It was true, most people were either interested or terrified around her, he'd noticed that from the supernatural kind in the school. He shook the thoughts before he could go deeper. "But, something about you draws me to you. I don't mean to come off as creepy, really, I'm a good guy, promise, but, I just feel like I need to be around you. It's not like I'm pulling lord-of-the-douche's move back there and trying to cop a feel." He nodded, as if he was clairfying his own words. "Really, I just wanna be friends." He proposed to her and turned his head to look down at her. "I've been nothin but a gentlemen all day, even leading you to your sister! Like, you gotta admit, I'm a pretty nice guy."

Hope cocked her head up at him, folding her arms under her bust, eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"I'm a pretty nice guy is not something a nice guy needs to say," she contradicted him, and then raised her eyebrows, tossing her hair with flair as she turned her head to face forwards again, "but you're right - you've not really done anything wrong." She considered. He was right, after all, he'd only solved her problems and been... excruciatingly nice, thus far. She didn't believe he wanted to be her friend, because... who looked at their friends like that, apart from maybe Tony? Hope shook her head slightly to herself, considering what else he'd said, "And what do you mean you feel drawn to me? I'm nothing special."

Hope realised, as soon as she'd said that, that she was of course, wrong. She was literally the only one of her kind, the same way that Willa was the only one of _her_ kind - but if that was what was drawing Sin to her, then why wasn't he hovering around Willa all the time?

"I beg to differ," He said quickly in return. "In fact, you're very special. I've never met a girl like you before. Besides, some people are just meant to be friends, you know?" He giggled. Actually giggled. Wow, he could fool himself. He had hummed and stopped when he saw Willa a few feet away, sat on the grass chatting with a friend. "Have a good day, Hope," he cooed to her, patted her shoulder before he turned and slipped away, leaving her with willa. He'd spent awhile after, really just setting this up, luring Tony outside. He'd been waiting there, rolling his neck side to side, listening to the uncomfortbale cracking. He let out a little snarl, the sound vibrating in his throat when he saw him, but kept the smile on his lips anyway. "Hey there, man, I couldn't help but notice that you're a little too touchy with Hope." He started, feigning innocence.

"What's that got to do with you?" He'd shot back. Sin let out a laugh as he curled his fingers into a fist.

"A lot, actually," He whispered, voice an octave lower as he tugged some brass knuckles from his pocket and slid it over his fingers to fit comfortably in his fist. "I just, don't like vampires too much, you know?" He started as he got a vile of vervain out, and poured it over the knucles and his hand. "And I don't like people touching Hope. So thats what it has to do with me." He mumbled slowly, before he had tucked the vile away and pulled his arm back, letting the knuckles come in contact with the guys jaw, and when he fell, it was only a second that Sinclair was over him, laughing wildly while he bashed his fist into the guys jaw, which, cut him up and spilled vervain into his skin and his cuts.

Hope was just rounding the corner once again, trying to find Sin. She'd realised very quickly that Willa was in fact comforting a crying and friend, and that she also had no idea where her first class tomorrow morning was. As it was looking to be extremely likely that she shared that class with Sin, she'd come after him to catch up to him and see if he wouldn't mind her company. What she'd found, though... had been far from anything she'd ever expected. Making absolutely sure that nobody was around, Hope blurred her way towards them and tackled Sin off of Tony, and landed on top of him on the parking lot ground. She stared at him, gaze steely and unforgiving,

"Nice guy, huh?" She accused, not paying any attention to the pitiful moaning Tony was giving out behind them. She was practically straddling Sinclair without realising it, too involved in figuring out who he really was and why she'd found the sight of him beating the shit out of Tony so unexpectedly attractive. She narrowed her eyes further, "What do you _really_ want with me?"

Sin had let out a grunt as he got tackled, watching her with a smirk. Seems part of the cat was out of the bag, now it was keeping the rest of it locked up. He slid his tongue over his lip and sat up a little. "Same thing I told you I wanted with you. I just wanna be friends," He cooed to her, eyes sliding over her facial features, studying her closely as he did, imprinting the way she looked deep into his mind. "I just reallllly... Really didn't like how this guy was touching you," He said slowly, one hand, the one free of vervain, raised to push her hair back out of her face for her before he gave her a sweet, sick smile. "Nothing wrong with that, is there? I'm sure your father would've done the same thing." His eyes drifted back to the body on the ground, listening to the cries he made, watching him writhe and hold his face. "But theres one more thing that I wanted to doo.." He explained, nudging her off him and standing up, going over to crouch down next to him, tugging his hands from his face and assessing the burning. "I'd say I'm sorry - but I'm not." He said simply before dumping the rest of the liquid down the guys throat. "There we go. That should be a good lesson."

Hope didn't touch the ground once he'd pushed her off, and instead she spun, blurring over to stand in front of him. She couldn't care less about Tony. He worked for her father. He was supposed to be strong and he was supposed to keep his hands off of her. Hope didn't know what to do about Sin. This was... the most unexpected thing she could think of. She sped over to him, colliding with him and forcibly pushing him back until he hit the nearest wall. She was petite and tiny but she was the strongest thing on Earth and she was quite possibly the most powerful, too.

"I'm not going to ask you this again, Sin. Who are you and what do you want? You have one more opportunity to give me the whole truth before I take you home with me and let my father and his boyfriend take over the interrogation."

She was sick of liars. She'd grown up with a liar. Aunt Rebekah had lied to her every single day of her life until Hope accidentally met her father in the coffee shop she was working at. For some reason, she was unconventionally attached to the thought of Sin, already, and it was just like he'd described... there was something magnetising about him, no matter how annoying or creepy he was. She just wanted answers. She wanted someone to treat her the way Willa did - to be honest with her and treat her like an equal. She. Wanted. Answers. To further establish her point, she punched the brick wall beside him so hard that she left a sizeable dent in it.

Sinclair was laughing now as he collided with the wall, had to keep laughing because the sound of the screaming man was just.. Too funny. "I haven't lied to you," He breathed out in a pant as he moved a hand to his stomach. "My name is Sinclair Lockwood, Werewolf, I awakened my gene when I was eight years old after slaughtering a boy behind a church." He said simply, shrugging. "I'm a nice guy. If you don't do something to piss me off." His eyes trailed back to Tony, a sick grin on his lips. "And I just want to be your friend. Maybe a little more than that later on, but for right now? I just want to be your friend." He told her and turned his eyes back to hre. "I swear it on my mothers grave. Which, ironically, she's in because of your father. Now don't you think it's funny that i want to be friends?" He cooed and leaned down close to her face. "I haven't lied to you yet, sweetheart. I've been nothing but the truth and honest about my intentions. I haven't touched you or done anything wrong. I've got other guys to not touch you and," He gestured to Tony, who was probably dying inside, literally. "And punished the ones who did."

Hope didn't know how to react to any of it. Everything he was saying was true... on a technical level. Hope sighed, reaching up to wipe the little specks of blood off of his face, furthermore, she pushed his hair back, sorting it out for him. Finally, she reached up, pushed herself up on her tiptoes, rested her hands on his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes,

"You'll wanna calm down, unless you want to get us caught. Of course, I could resolve the situation for us pretty quickly, but... that asshole's used up enough of my power today as it is," she concluded, moving a hand away from his face to gesture behind her with her thumb, towards Tony. Hope stared at him for a moment longer and then released him, moving away and letting him slump against the wall. Her strength frightened even herself, sometimes. She moved to walk away, and then turned to look back at him, "Promise me you won't hurt anyone I care about," she demanded, chin held high, "there will be severe consequences if you do."

Hope lived and grew up around enough psychopaths and sociopaths to know how to identify one, and how to put up with one - something she was very good at - and something, no doubt, Sinclair was not used to. Hope went to walk away again but then something he'd said struck her like a bolt of pure lightning and wouldn't let her move until she'd said what she needed to say; "And I'm sorry for what my father did to your mother. I'd find a way to take it back if I could."

Sinclair had hummed innocently. "Of course, Darlin. I wouldn't dare." He promised and watched her before sucking in a breath. "Truthfully, I don't care." He admitted. "Your father did it because my brother was acting against his command. I would've done the same thing, if I had been in his shoes." And maybe that was the thing that tore him and Tyler apart, he was so much like Klaus, so similar, thought so similar and acted out so violently the same. In all honesty, if Sinclair could he would become like him in any way; but he was mostly mortal, and maybe that was the scary part. He didn't rely on supernatural speed or strength or fangs to end his victims, it was pure force and human physical strength, and that was terrifying to most. He was a werewolf, and those supernatural abilities only showed up really during the full moon, when he had no control over what he did, not that he wanted to have any, anyway. He loved what happened on full moons, reveled in it, actually.

Hope nodded uncertainly and finally walked away, still nodding a little to herself.


	2. Mating Season

Hope stood by her locker, allowing Willa to chat to her about boys who had presented not only interest in both of them, but potential for boyfriend material for either of them. As she did this, Willa plaited Hope's hair on each side so that she was left with two long plaits either side of her head, her fringe and two long strands being the only things left unplaited. Hope was distracted, however, as she worked to identify where it was Sinclair had been standing yesterday. The first day. The day she'd met him. It had to have been his locker, right? There was just too much curious about that guy. She hadn't told Willa about the events after school because... frankly, Willa could be a little over protective. Hope lived on the dangerous side of life, and so did Willa from time to time, but as Hope knew she would do the same for Willa, her sister would defend her against anything that presented the slightest threat. Hope had been restless last night, and still was this morning, she tugged at her mustard yellow crop top style jumper, and played with the belt holding up her skinny jeans. She'd wanted to ask her father about the Lockwoods, but... that had never been a smart topic to bring up - and Hope would only be asked why she was asking... and so on and so forth. Hope shook her head without meaning to, a symptom of her decision to put Sin out of her mind, and so she did. She focused on Willa, and put the boy out of her mind completely.

Unfortunately for her though, the boy happened to show up just as she seemed to decide to forget about him. Waltzing into school with both straps over his shoulders, hands holding on tight to both of them, sweetly greeting a few people as he entered. His eyes ghost about the hallway, gliding over people and dismissing them as he searched for her. For the one girl who actually mattered in the life he lived currently. Oh, and then he found her, standing by her locker looking as pretty as ever. A wild grin appeared on his lips; after yesterdays experience he knew that the violence in him definiteyl turned her on, or at least, interested her. He slid his tongue over his lip and quickly made his way in her direction, head tilting as he leaned on the locker opposite to the side Willa was on. "Why hello there," He cooed happily. "Fancy seeing you here, Goddess." Laughing, his cheeks pushed his eyes into a squinted motion, head tilted at a slightly awkward angle so he could look down at the much shorter girl.

Hope didn't even look at him, having decided last night while unable to sleep that she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of the attention he seemed to so desire from her,

"Willa, could we please be on our way to the first lesson?" She requested of her sister very sweetly, and took her hand in her own; marching them off in a way that was meant to be fierce but actually come across as very dainty, a tightening to her lips and a scowl on her face being the only indication she was affected. As they walked, Hope avoided interacting with anybody as she could hear Sinclair keeping up with them, just behind and to the right of her - and god knows what he'd do to anyone who behaved too intimately. This meant ignoring quite a few people, and unfortunately for Hope, the first lesson was one she shared with Willa AND Sinclair. As fate had it, actually - he seemed to be in all of her class. Hope deflated slightly as he followed them in, but kept up the act, gaze fixed remotely on her sister, who was somehow still plaiting her hair. "Did you hear our dads talking about Boone and Aunt Rebekah this morning?" She asked maybe a little too loudly - but what could she do? She was stressed.

Sinclair had almost pouted at the lack of response, but had trailed quickly along by her side, eyes gazing over everyone they walked by to make sure that there was no one looking at her innaprorpiately or trying to flirt with her - that was his job after all. "Huh?" Willa asked, looking up. "No, no. I was pretty much dead this morning and listening to music." She said before she hummed and tilted her head to the side. "What were they talking about this time? I'ver heard plenty of conversations, complaining about the road trips, loudness. There was also the secrecy that one time." She shrugged and went back to plaiting her hair, eyes soft as she hummed. Sin was simply listening, took his seat and rested his head in the palm of his hand, watching the person of his interested curiously.

Hope let out the quietest of giggles, and regretted it immediately, turning her head a little in Sin's direction with a lightly petulant frown colouring her features. She didn't need to give him anything to attack her with. Regardless, Hope shifted about in her chair and leaned in closer towards her sister, partially to share in what she was about to say better, and partially for comfort. It was distressing to her to have Sin there, for some reason. She couldn't understand why. She was invincible, possibly the most powerful being on the planet.

"Willa, they were saying that Wyatt had said something about Boone wanting to propose!" She squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together in a display of delight that was pretty uncharacteristic to those who didn't know her too well. She ceased it, and froze up instead, as something had just occurred to her. Werewolf mating season. Ah. It was soon, wasn't it? Hope wrung her hands once or twice and looked to April in something akin to a panic,

"What's the date?" She asked, her voice an octave or two higher than intended.

"First of November," She replied back curiously, eyebrows knitted together as she studied her sister before it hit her too. Oh great. Lovely. Fantastic. "Mating season," She mumbled under her breath, moving a hand to rub through her hair. "Think we should just stay home?" Though, they weren't, by far, the only wolves in the school. In fact, half the population of them were wolves, each one on edge and anxious for the approaching dates. Of course, Sin was one of them, though he had less care for mating seasno than most of the other wolves who were either terrified or excited. He was mostly annoyed by the need to partake in it. Or the lack of choice to partake in it, actually. Though he was still watching Hope, he already knew the person of his upcoming hyped hormones were going to focus on; he also knew it meant lotts of jealousy and murder. May god have mercy on the school kids.

Hope swivelled round in her seat just as the bell rang, fixing her attention on Sin for the first time that day. She addressed him, eyes narrowed and stare very pointed, indicating she meant what she was about to say,

"Don't get any ideas, mouth-breather." She warned him and rose from the seat she'd occupied to sit in her actual, assigned seat. The one the teacher had given her. Hope sighed, resting her cheek in her palm - trying to hide her face from any wolves about to enter the room. She knew how this would go. It always went the same way. Herself and Willa were always the main attractions, the highly desired and sought out alpha females because they were both the first of their kind. Species enigmas, and any offspring had with them would be unbelievably powerful, not to mention royal and overwhelmingly well off. Hope could understand, as a wolf, why it was they always went crazy for her and her sister during mating season, but that didn't mean it was okay or convenient. The truth of it was that Hope was actually the one who got the worst of it, though she never expressed this to her sister. She was happy to keep the creeps away from her younger sister. Hope cringed and leaned away as a couple of male wolves sniffed at her and gave her meaningful little nudges and quiet mating call yips and yaps. They brushed past her, and she did her best to ignore it. Do not kill anyone in school. Do not kill anyone in school. Do not kill anyone in public. It seemed that the mating season had kicked in early this year. It was undeniable now that she was paying attention to it that she was experiencing the first signs of being in heat. She was... unusually aware of a presence to the right of her and glanced over to see Sin staring at her with a... well, a wolf-like intensity. Without meaning to, or putting any thought behind the action, Hope acted on instinct and returned it, for a bit, before snapping out of it. This was not good. She couldn't be attracted to Sin. He was Sin. He was creepy and most definitely psychotic. Truth be told, Hope found that last part extremely attractive, but Hope was not being honest with herself.

Despite her words, Sin never once removed his eyes from her, in fact they stayed glued to her, followed her in every movement she made, more than content with just watching her. So the mating season had already started a little early, but it wasn't surprising to him, that he was only interested in Hope. Sure, there were plenty of female wolves in the school that showed some promising potential, but he was only interested her, only her. He was positive it had nothing to do with the fact that she was well, what she was, because he was interested in her before that and he knew that wasn't a factor outside of the mating heats attraction, though, god knows that it definitely heightened things during it. He also knew that she returned it for him; the look she gave him made it clear. His eyes broke away from her to place his eyes on the few of the male wolves in the class that had been giving her looks and little noises. Sin slowly rolled his neck, letting the cracking noise ripple through the classroom, trying to keep himself from letting out one of the little growls in return. Oh, he'd deal with them later. Right now, he couldn't risk killing someone in school. He couldn't do it.

Hope allowed her eyes to ghost slowly over the occupants of the classroom. It was suddenly too stifling as there were now at least ten other wolves in the class, not counting herself, Sin and Willa. Hope caught sight of something in her peripheral that had her throat seizing up ever so slightly and her stomach flipping in an uncomfortable fashion. She'd never felt like this before. That female wolf over there was staring at... Sin, like she wanted to...

Like she wanted to mate with him. Hope's fist clenched. She'd never experienced this before and it was so overwhelming for her first time. The need, the urgency, the sheer nature of how territorial she felt intimidated even her. Without even processing the idea, Hope shot the girl down with an aneurysm. Seemingly out of nowhere, the girl clutched at her head, almost doubled over her desk she endured it in silence. Hope pretended to be concerned. Willa, who was actually sitting at the desk next to the girl's, startled and then whipped her head round to stare accusingly at Hope, eyebrows raised in that way she did. Hope made a small 'pfft' nose and dropped the spell. It was over just as suddenly as it started, and Hope did her best to look unassuming, did her damndest to not look over at Sin. She couldn't bare the thought of him with another, and it was strange because she didn't even like him that way - she was vaguely sure of that, anyway... but her wolf did. Her wolf had already claimed him, and that told her a lot about herself.

Sin was trying not to smirk at that; he knew none of the witches in the class had a thing for him, most of them were too stuck up for werewolves, most of them. He knew it wasn't willa by the look she had, but judging by the look she gave Hope, it had to be her. Hius eyes left to study her carefullly, tongue sliding out ofver his lips as he tried to calm the wolf inside him. Of courfse thigns were a bit easier said than doen; it craved to go after her, and he had a feeling she was having the same issue, but akll the other wolves in the class, the male ones, seemed more interested in her than anything; her and Willa, the two focuses of the day. He shifted in his seat, and continued to watch her for the remain of the period before he'd stood from his seat and was instantly at his side. "You know I'm fairly good at controling myself during these seasons," He said lowly, watching her closely. "As I've been a wolf for ages now, but the other guys in the school aren't quite very good at keeping their hands to themselves when they're not in heat, can only imagine what it's like when they are.. I think you should stick around me for the next... Month... Just to make sure no one's you know.. Harassing you."

Hope angled her head in that awkward way she'd become accustomed to by now, looking up at him almost skeptically. She knew he was right, of course. She even wanted him to guard her this time around, but... it was just... risky. Hope didn't know how far either of their self control went. She battled with it for a while, and then... Goddess, she didn't know why she did it, but she reached up onto her tiptoes, placed a hand intimately to Sin's cheek and swiped her thumb across his cheekbone. As if she'd burned herself, she recoiled, and backed up a few paces, clearing her throat,

"That would... I'd appreciate that, thanks." She honestly didn't know how to behave around him. It was awkward to say the least. She caught sight of Willa rolling her eyes at her, and Hope had to resist the urge to zap her sister with a harmless, little... electrical shock. Willa would only zap her right back, anyway. Now with Sin at her side, Hope braced herself for the masses in the hallway. She breathed in, deeply, and then out... slowly. Hope looked up to Sin once again, blinking earnestly, "Are we ready?"

Sin slid his tongue over his lips, eyes dropping to look down at Hope, feeling himself relax a little as he did. "Yeah," He said after a moment, clearing his throat slowly. "Yeah, yeah we're ready." He assured her with a nod of his head. Now he was suppose to not only restrain himself from touching Hope, but he was restraining himself from murdering anyone who came near Hope witht he intentions of touching her. Which was every male wolf in the school. Fun. How many pepople would he have killed by the time iot was time to go hmoe? A lot, definitely a lot. He stayed close to the girl, his eyes leaving her after a moment to look around teh halls. "Just, try not to linger in the halls any longer than you need to. The others will be prowling around looking for you and I know for a fact there's a minimal amount of wolves in a majority of our classes. A nice number of them already have their mates," He nodded his head, reassuring himself more than anything.

It was worse than she expected. The moment they stepped out the wolves were upon them. One even offered her a rose. Who the hell had the foresight to do something like that? The sound was deafening, small iterations of the mating call sounding out, a garble of mixed together voices all trying to speak to her at once. Sin was doing a good job of keeping them at bay, but there was only so much he could do. Ordinary, human students observed the scene in shock, and Hope heard snippets of snide remarks made by bitchy girls who didn't understand what was going on. It was getting to be too much. Hope felt her chest seizing up, her heart speeding up. Her supposedly cold, dead heart. It didn't matter how powerful she was - she was terrified and overwhelmed. She was going to have a panic attack. Hope resorted to the last thing she ever thought she'd be doing, and grabbed Sin's hand, intertwining their fingers. She was astonished to realise they fitted together like two matching pieces in a jigsaw. It distracted her momentarily from the approaching panic attack. Still, the gesture of her holding Sin's hand wasn't enough. She needed something more significant. So she did the first thing to come to mind and nuzzled at Sin's upper arm, the way wolves did with their mate, and was beyond relieved to see some of the wolves backing off, giving them enough room to escape.

Sin had managed to hold some of them back, even scaring off a few, but others were unfortunately more persistant. He seemed to relax however when Hope nuzzled his arm, looking down at her with surprisingly soft eyes. He watched the others back off before he carefully pulled her down the hall to the next class, and paused outside the door, knowing the next class was mostly humans. "Are you okay?" he asked her after a moment, unable to help himself from moving his hand up to cradle her face for a moment. "Even I could hear your heart back there. Maybe you're better off staying home for the next month, obviously you don't need the schooling." He told her and relaxed. Of course he knew she likely wouldn't take the easy way out, that wasn't acceptable, but he still wanted to get her away from them. He wanted to get her away so he wouldn't blow his cover.

Hope reached out with both hands and held on to the hem of his shirt, breathing in and out through her mouth, eyes closed. She let out a surprised, almost silent gasp upon feeling his palm cradling her cheek, and instinctually leaned into it, shivering lightly. It felt... god, she was aroused. He was only touching her damn cheek! Hope let out a growl of frustration and ducked her head, yanking herself away from him, embarrassed. She glared at his shoes, twitching uncomfortably where she stood,

"I'm fine, Clair," she grumbled, insisting on using the alternate, less favoured shortening of his name to push him away a little and cover up for what she'd just done. "I want to be here. It would be worse, stuck at home... trust me." Hope sighed, looking off to the right. Years and years spent locked up, spells on every possible entrance, holding Willa, both of them crying. It had been horrifying when they were younger. It was like... a zombie apocalypse. Hope shook her head and brought herself out of her reverie with a slap to her own face. She stormed into the classroom, keeping her head down. The teacher was clearly mystified with the reaction the male wolves in the class gave her, but she gave no explanation. Sin hadn't been allowed to sit near her, after he'd threatened someone for looking at her wrong yesterday. Hope felt the panic begin to rise, as she sat down in what felt like a sea of sharks, when in fact it was only two or three wolves, but they were all hungry for her. It rolled off them in waves.

Sin was growing more and more frustrated, angrier and angrier. He wanted to fight someone; felt the urge to kill someone for the fact that they were looking at her, making her uncomfortable, making her even more uncomfortable than he usually did, it pissed him off. He just wanted to keep her safe, at ease. He slid his tongue over his lips and let out a little snarl, nose crinkling in annoyance as he sat in his seat, leg bouncing in annoyance, his eyes locked on Hope. The moment that someone made a move towards her, he would kill them. Right then and there, he knew it. He sucked in a loud breath and cracked hisn neck again, an attempt at distracting himself. Though, the moment he'd gotten outside the door he seemed to lose control, punching one guy in the face and pushing him to the ground. With the intensity of the wolves; things like this weren't abnormal these days; with the males fighting each other, and even ocassionally, females. He had gotten a hit in on sin, but of course, having the upperhand, Sin had gotten a hit in on Sin, but of course, having the upperhand, Sin had actually managed to beat the guy to death. Hitting him over, and over, and over.

Hope staggered out shortly after and immediately cursed at him, smacking him upside the head before blurring about the place, compelling anyone in the area to forget what they'd just seen. Sin was still breathing heavily, getting rid of the body. Hope took a moment to just stare at him, in all his bloody glory. Her eyes slipped down to take in the entirety of him, to devour the sight of him covered in blood the way he was, blood leaking down his nose. His hair was all ruffled and he reeked of testosterone and fury. Even worse, he was cocky, backing away from her with a shrug and a smug grin. She almost moaned out loud, but decided to focus on remaining upright - he was so attractive in that moment she was sure her legs would buckle. Man, was she lucky Wyatt wasn't around right now to read her mind. She would have to steer clear of him for the entire month. Hope narrowed her eyes at Sin, her mouth a thin line - he was still backing away, urging her to follow him, and so she scooped up his bag and stormed after him in an irritated but still highly aroused huff.

"I feel like the murder wasn't necessary, but y'know... that's just me," she muttered, still managing to uphold her wit.

He was laughing as he backed up, a grin on his lips. But once they were out, and she was, somewhat lecturing him, he grinned wider. "Oh please," He cooed shaking his head a little. "You gave that girl an anurisim for looking at me in first period." He pointed out, sliding his tongue over his lip before he moved to wipe the blood off his upper lip, laughing. "If I had them all over me like you've got those guys, touching and making those little sounds they always do, you'd wipe out this entire school." He pointed out, and once they were outside the school, he backed her up against the side of the building, eyes dark as he did, placing both hands on the wall above her head and staring down at her. The fact that she was so short, made him feel that extra boost of dominance. Sin was a dominate guy to start with; but he was even more so with her, because he found it so easily to out do her, to come off as intimidating and obviously dominate. He let out a little laugh. "You want to mate with me as badly as I do with you, but we've both got some amazing will power, huh?" He cooed, leaning his head down a little lower to get closer to her face, a low hum leaving him.

Hope glared up at him - simmering with the fury she was holding inside her tiny little body. She was too compact for such rage. She tried to look away, to evade the tension and that damn hungry look in his eyes, but found that he was simply too close - too intoxicating. Instead, she straightened herself up, determination setting in. She was Hope Analise Mikaelson, The Original Tribrid, Daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson; The Original Hybrid, Princess of The Crescent Wolf Pack, Princess of New Orleans. Two could play the teasing seduction game. With a sultry sigh, she pushed herself up far enough to loop her arms around his neck, one hand sliding slyly up the back of his neck to tangle with the thick, very slight curls there. It was lucky he was already leaning down to meet her. Hope brought herself close enough to kiss, their lips so close that if she were to lick her lips, he'd feel the brush of her tongue on his lower lip. That's just what she did, too, smoldering him with the gaze she locked him with, strong and fierce enough to maintain deadly, exact eye contact. She was beyond smug to see how affected he was by her efforts, already.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how legendary my will power is, Sin." She whispered his name like it was a heated, dirty, forbidden word, and tilted her head ever so slightly, staring up at him with the kind of heat in her gaze that could set entire forests alight. "I could set your soul alight," she uttered, gaze dropping to his lips before skittering back up to his eyes. Who was in control now?

Sin let her do as she wanted, let her play with him, his eyes following her every movement, locked on her eyes after a moment, letting out a deep snarl, lips curling up slightly, nose crinkling. She was testing him; Sin had plenty of will power but something about her drove him crazy anyway, when he wasn't tempted to rip her clothes off and do what wolves were made to do- mate. But now? Now he was dying. Heat burning beneath his skin, itching at him to get him to touch her, to do something, anything. He leaned down a little more, and let his teeth lightly scrape across her beautiful, plump bottom lip. His eyes half lidded and full of hunger and heat; lust driving him insane, the urge to just...

He groaned out lowly, knowing that he couldn't do anything while they were standing behind the stupid school. He needed to find a way to get her somewhere private. Somewhere alone.

Hope smirked leisurely, leaning forwards a little closer, letting her sweet, warm breath fan out across his face - and then she ducked, darting underneath his arm with a loud, proud laugh. She swivelled so she was walking backwards, and started skipping. Oh, he had not liked that, she could tell.

"Something the matter, Clair? Is your amazing will power failing you?" She taunted, still skipping, still laughing. Hope did a couple of cartwheels to celebrate her success. It felt good to laugh so genuinely, to feel her heart thumping in her chest for real - to feel the sparks of excitement unfurling in her belly just from having him so close. She'd never experienced attraction before, never wanted to act on it, but now here was Sin, and he was changing... everything.

"April did say you were smitten," she was mischievous now - coy, "but I didn't believe her until just now. Cute."

Sin almost pouted when she slipped away freom him, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "Thats just cruel!" He whined out,n actually whined, and sin wasn't one to pout and whine and complain about things, but here he was, complaining and whining about the fact that she totally just played with his feelings. He shifted himself to follow her though none the less. "I do have great will power and it only faulters when you do things like that! Cruel, cruel things," He huffed out as he trailed behind her like some sort of lost puppy, pout n all. He looked over the girl and then around where they were to. "Maybe we should go back inside, unless you're worried I'll kill someone. Again." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

It wouldn't be surprising, he killed lots of people, just, no one knew about that.

Hope raised her eyebrows at him, unimpressed,

"We both know you'll kill someone else before the end of the day," she shot back, and led the way back into the school. As soon as they entered the first hallway they had the misfortune to meet the only guy still out of class in the entire school. He glanced up and then did a double take,

"What were you two up to out there, huh?" He grinned sleazily, his eyes trailing up and down Hope, scouring the details of her figure. He spared Sin a brief look, and Hope rolled her eyes, shrugging at the asshole,

"No, but I'd much rather him than you, Gregg," she quipped and strode past the guy. But really, he deserved it. He wasn't even a werewolf! What was his excuse for acting out of hand? Hope shook her head, and then abruptly turned the corner, "If you kill anyone else, please let it be him," Hope grumbled. She was unsatisfied with how slowly he seemed to be walking, and grabbed his wrist, practically dragging him along to the next lesson. The teacher looked up and glared at the two of them, his eyes dropped to where Hope had her hand secured around Sin's wrist and grimaced. It was the kind of smarmy grimace a teacher gave when they identified an opportunity to humiliate someone and earn a laugh from the class.

"Miss Mikaelson, if you are done playing hookey with your boyfriend, would it be too much to ask of you to get involved with the lesson?"

Hope narrowed her eyes at him and briefly considered setting his desk on fire, but resisted the urge. She found her way to her seat and took it, elegantly, before realising she hadn't denied Sin being her boyfriend. Shit. Fuck. Now he was going to get ideas. Hope raised her hand, and the teacher gestured for her to talk,

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure."

The moment she'd really forgotten to tell the teacher that he wasn't her boyfriend, which, he definitely will become, Sin couldn't help the dorishly smug little smile he had dancing about his lips, eyes watching her curiously as he took his own seat. "Oh come on baby" He said playfully. "You love meeee." He knew he was pushing it with her but he just couldn't help it, he really couldn't help it. Honestly, sin had a filter usually but today it seemed that his filter had taken a break from its job and went on to do other things than block the stupidity or violence that was spewing about his brain from coming out of his mouth. He had just told Hope Mikaelson that she loved him, after their teacher had accused them of dating and she forgot to deny it. Of course the entire class was alive with little giggles and snickers, but he knew he';d pay for it later on in the day.

Hope turned her head dangerously slowly, fixing him with the kind of look that spoke beyond volumes of the pain she was going to inflict on him later. Although, knowing him as the sadist that he was, he'd probably enjoy it. Hope realised pretty much everyone was staring at her, and she cringed ever so slightly before straightening up, folding one leg over the other and staring right back at all of them, the picture of elegance and haughty, royal beauty. This worked almost instantly but then she had to deal with some girls she knew whispering excitable questions about her questionable relationship with Sin. To be fair, it had been left fairly unclear as to which it was - was she dating Sin? Wasn't she?

No. But having to say it out loud was an indignity she didn't wish to suffer. They kept asking, though, and in the end she ended up whisper shouting, "NO!" A hell of a lot louder than she intended. The class fell into silence, apart from a few giggles here and there, and the teacher straightened up and threw the goddamn whiteboard cleaner at her. Luckily she ducked - but the man would most definitely lose his job. Absolutely stunned, Hope left the room as soon as she was ordered to,

"Hope Mikaelson! Get out of my class right now! Go disturb someone else!" He seethed, seeming to have completely lost his temper. Hope stared back at him very solemnly,

"Good luck with the job hunting, Sir." Was all she said, and the teacher almost threw a fit, throwing the whiteboard cleaner once again at her, just as she was closing the door, so it rebounded off the wood. Hope raised her eyebrow at the door, and realised she had nowhere to go until the next lesson, and Sin had asked her to stay nearby while it was mating season, so... she would just have to wait. That was, unless he was going to follow her out, which seemed more like him.

The aggression the idioitc teacher was showing was only making his blood boil, so once Hope was out of the room, he'd turned around and asked the kid behind him for some scissors, which the kid instantly offered up. Sin thanked him and climbed out of his chair before going up tot he teacher, who was now back on and writing on the board, when Sin had roughly dug the scissors into his side, ripped them out and then shoved him to the floor. He sat on the guys chest and began to stab, over, and over, and over again, the class emitting loud paniced noises, screaming and shrieking as Sin laughed, the blood spraying up and landing on his face as he mutalated the teacher with a pair of scissors.

He finished after a moment, tossed the scissors back, and then strolled out the door. He knew the moment she saw him that she'd know what happened if she didn't already, so the moment his eyes landed on her, he offered up a cute little smile. "Sorry."

Hope sighed, ducking her head down into her chest when she heard the screams starting, nodding a little to herself. She should have known. She really should have, damn it. She just didn't have the time for any of this, so she pushed past him (rather aggressively because she had the right, damn it) and mass compelled the class to forget, while, once again, Sin got rid of the body. On her way out, she planted a hand on his chest and pushed him back until he collided with the lockers. Hope glared up at him for a moment or two, chest rising and falling with the weight of how inconvenient he was making her day, and how difficult he was making things in general. She was far more aroused than before. Against her better judgement, she leaned towards him and up onto her tiptoes, once again, and licked from his jaw to his cheekbone, ridding him of the blood there. She withdrew, licking her lips, and collected some blood up from his lips with her index finger, and popped the finger into her mouth - sucking on it as she stared at him. This was his punishment.

Sin had watched her, eyes half lidded and obviously heated, biting his lip as he did. He couldn't help the immense amnount of arousal he was feeling, and the attraction towards her that he felt. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew that it would result in her probably kicking her down. he sucked in a little breath and shook his head, leaning forward only slightly but stopping himself before he got too close. "You're too hot for your own good," He decided. "You've got too many male suitors and you're too much of a tease and you're too stubborn," He announced and moved to tug her close, leaning down just enough so their noses brushed in the slightest, affectionate way before he had leaned back and cleared his throat.

Hope mewled very softly the moment his nose came into contact with hers. From an outsider's perspective, it would probably seem strange that a sweet, romantic action could be so sensual to a couple, but when wolves were in heat the way that they were, every single element of contact, every single moment of skin on skin was torturous, deadly. Hope reached out for him, but immediately stopped herself, punching into the lockers so hard that she dented it. She paused, waiting for someone to come out and investigate, but nobody did. Hope tried to relax herself, but she was so riled up, sexually, frustration wise, and in general. This wasn't just lust. That was what made it so impossible. Not only was this something Hope had never done before, it had her doing things or acting ways she never had,

"You're hilarious," she retorted, assuming he was making fun of her. Hope turned from him and began to stalk down the hallway, letting her index finger run along his skin from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, committing every detail, even the bumpy feeling of his veins to her memory. She shuddered slightly, and then carried on. Eventually she turned to look at him, an uncertain scowl on her face,

"You probably shouldn't come, but you wil anyway," she spoke, though it was something they both already knew. She'd resigned herself to the fact by now.

"You've got me down path," He said with a little laugh as he quickly trailed along with her. Of course, things were crazy. He was shivering, bumps pushed up into his skin, sighing and relaxing, at least the best he could. Hope was driving him crazy, and he felt the undeniable need to just, drag her out of the school. The longer they stayed there the worse it got and the longer they stayed there the more he felt the urge to murder people, it was terrible because he was suppose to be a good man, he was suppose to make people think he was trustworthy and innocent and here she had him running around killing teachers with some kids scissors.

Hope led the way, her long her swinging down by her hips as she walked. She carried her bag on her shoulder, no real care for it truly given. Her mind was elsewhere obviously, as it always was. She sighed with the weight of her exasperations and did her best not to look up at Sin, trailing along beside her. It would do her no good. Was she really about to bring him to her home? Probably. Hope didn't seem to be in control of her actions, currently. God knows, Wyatt might be there. Anyone could be there. Anyone could be there. If it were anyone but Wyatt, she could lie and say he was her partner for a project, she supposed. They strolled in slightly tense yet companionable silence all the way to the Mikaelson Mansion, at which point Hope pivoted to face him, just out the towering gate, and pointed at him,

"We are not going to mate. That clear?" She made sure her tone was serious. Eyebrows raised and eyes shrewd. She'd meant that. As much as she wanted to, there was too many reasons for why they couldn't and shouldn't. Hope had no idea how she'd last the entire month of this. Perhaps she'd lose her mind in the process. Hope shrugged without really meaning to, at her own thoughts, and led the way inside.

Sin felt like his skin was on fire next to her, like things were going to be.. Different, from here on out some how. He already knew that they'd end up mating at some point in the month, even if she was glaring at him and telling him that there was no way it was going to happen. Oh, it was going to happen. He knew it. Felt it in his bones. He turned himself to face her and smirked widely down at her. "Whatever you say, princess." He cooed to her, though the name came off more mockingly then anything; even when it was suppose to be more affectionate, he still managed to turn it around. His eyes lifted to the Mikaelson mannor, looking it over and stuffing his hands into his pockets so that he wouldn't feel the need to touch her so strongly. "So, whose home?" He questioned, already knowing that Willa wouldn't be considering she was still at school, but she had lots of other family members.

Hope balled a hand up into a fist and punched him with it, directly in the mid-waist region. She shrugged a little, getting her elbow poised, aimed and ready to attack him with when he neared her again. She continued like this in small jabs, fuelling the lust and heated frustration into aggression, taking it out on him because it was HIS fault, in the first place. Damn attractive psycho werewolf. Upon registering his question, she halted and listened very carefully. Not a soul was home. She waited a little longer, in case someone had only paused the moment she started to listen out, but after another minute, nobody moved - and Hope knew for a fact nobody in that household was capable of keeping still for so long, unless Klaus was painting them.

"It's just us and our suffering attendance records," Hope remarked, skipping up the steps to unlock the door without even looking at it or touching it. Willa and Hope had spent an entire week the previous month working together to replace all the locks on the home without even looking at it or touching it. Willa and Hope had spent an entire week the previous month working together to replace all the locks on the home with magical ones, which only granted access to the members of the family or anyone they wished to bring in with them. It was a watertight system, and meant they had no need for a human host to keep other vampires out. Hope drifted her way into the kitchen and fetched herself a drink. She turned to Sin, already sipping on it, "Fancy anything, Mr Lockwood?"

Sin had been grunting a little, rubbing his chest lightly as they entered the house, looking around the house as he followed her in. "hm?" He asked and licked his lips slowly. "Well, I could definitely go for a snack." He said after a moment with the nod of his head, sitting himself near the counter. "Maybe pizza. Or chips. Whatever." He shrugged, his eyes watching her. "I'd suggest a.. Nice drink too but that might not go well in our situation. Mating season + alcohol? Never works well." He laughed softly and tilted his head to the side, smiling happily. He knew that she was likely going to hit him again, but he couldn't help half of the things that came out of his mouth. Really, they were all just.. Accidental, word vomit, something he couldn't control around her, especially now when he couldn't stop thinking about her, about touchhing her. He moved his hand up and ran it back through his hair, tearing his eyes away so that he could look around the room.

Hope sighed breezily - she'd clambered up on to the counter so that she could reach the glasses, and tossed it at him, trusting him to catch it with his werewolf-like reflexes.

"Not gonna happen, Lockwood," she called out, hopping down from the counter with the glasses. Usually she just used her powers for things like this, but it had been a long day full of using her powers so she resorted to doing it her self (how human, right?). Hope blurred off to simultaneously grab her phone and a blood bag, and called the pizza place at the same time as pouring herself some blood into her glass. Just to be a sassy little princess, she poured Sin some milk and slid it across the kitchen island he was sat on a stool at, across to him. She very deliberately sat on the far side of the kitchen, staring at him as she took her first sip of blood, licking her lips. This had been such a terrible idea. Why had she isolated them? Why had she brought him back to her home? She could practically hear Willa lecturing her in her own head.

Sin watched her with that same intensity he always seemed to, eyebrows quirked as he slid his tongue across his own lip before taking a sip of the milk. Of course, he was waiting for her to do something, waiting for her to move, anything, really. He let a smile appear on his lips and he rested his head on his hand. "You're so cute." He decided after a moment, his head cocking to the side in the slightest manner. "So, so cute." he told her. "Even while you're over there, sipping on blood, you look utterly adorable." It was true in his eyes, she could rip the throat out of an innocent man with her bare hands and he'd still think she was the epitome of beauty. He'd also be extremely turned on by the sight, but that was a conversation in under a different topic.

His eyes had slipped about the house, taking in the details after a moment. He had encountered Klaus Mikaelson before. Of course he had, his brother was his first sired Hybrid, and then his first unsired hybrid, and then of course, mortal enemy. And the man had killed his mom. He honestly didn't expect the Mikaelson household to look so...

Domestic.

Hope raised a single eyebrow, imitating him and resting her cheek in her palm, her elbow propped up on the tabletop. She tilted her head a little,

"Can I ask you something?" She wondered aloud, not meaning to actually say it. The man who sat across from her, far across from her - was not the same man she'd first considered him to be. Truly, here he was, in the middle of mating season, telling her that she was cute. Not sexy or desirable or attractive or irresistable. Cute. Adorable, even. She was all but dumbfounded. Though... Hope hadn't been able to sleep very well recently, and it while it wasn't a problem for her, it had her thinking a lot. She'd lied awake in bed at night, thinking about her life, wanting to be different. It had her wondering about the people in her life, too. She thought the most, though she'd never admit it out loud, about Sin. Once he'd given his approval for her question, she spoke up, "Do you have ulterior motives? Are you... I don't know..." Hope put a hand to her forehead, getting a small headache as she thought it over and over, "are you using me - getting close to me to get revenge on my father, or something? Are you being honest with me, Sin? Because I can't tell. You put on your little facade so easily and manage to be two different people at once... polar opposites and it just... it makes it hard to trust the things you tell me, sometimes."

Hope felt ridiculous once she'd said it out loud. This boy made her act unlike herself. This boy made her say and do bizarre things, and he made her the equivalent of mush. She didn't quite know how to describe how he made her feel, but it was a feeling that had her on the precipice, ready to tumble off, heart first and terrified but thrilled all at once. She watched him, a shiver of nervous anticipation running down her spine. Hope had never much cared what people thought of her before, and now here he was... ruining everything.

A smile came onto Sins lips as she questioned him. He stood slowly from his seated spot, and drifted over to her, moving to corner her near the counter and brush her hair out of her face. Even when he bent down a little, he still towered over her like a skyscraper. Though he wasn't focusing on that right now - he was focusing on her. The way her hair was brushing her flawless skin, gorgeous eyes, soft, pink lips, corners turned down in the slightest in a the sweeetest of pouts. "Oh, Hope.." He started, his voice soft, quiet. He studied her closely, his eyes soft. He wasn't ever going to use her, mistreat her, make her feel unwanted. That wasn't even in his last intention. He wanted to do anything and everything but. "I've been totally honest with you," he purred, "I like you. I really like you. You draw me to you, make me feell... Different than any other girl has, and I don't want to hurt you, and I usually want to hurt everyone," He explained, hand raising up slowly and rubbing his hand across her cheek. "I want nothing more than to treat you right. Make you happy..." His words were the truth, and nothing but the truth. Usually, Sinclair Lockwood was more violent than anything; a rabid dog had nothing on him, he had no emotions and din't care about anyone, could kill anyone, hell if he wanted to, he probably could've been the one to kill his mother - but Hope? She was different.

Hope trembled under his touch, his proximity sending a pleasant current over her skin. Her breath faltered again and again, shaky and constantly halting. It was inconsistent. More inconsistent than the story Aunt Rebekah had fed her all throughout her childhood,

"So... you want me?" She asked, her voice as shaky as she was. Hope was outright terrified now, beyond anything she'd been i the worst of conflicts she'd faced in her lifetime. "That's what you want?" She asked, but it was more just her speaking to herself. She wasn't really asking him. It was purely rhetorical. Hesitantly, Hope placed her hands on his toned stomach, immediately taking note of how firm his abs were. She gazed up at him, something that could almost be awe shining in her eyes and reflecting in her posture,

"If we're not careful we're going to do something we'll regret..." she murmured, enraptured. Hope had said that, but she knew she would never regret anything they were to do, if it was with him, and she knew it was incredibly cliche and cheesy, even as she thought it - but as long as it was with him, she doubted she could ever regret a single thing. She soothed her hands down to his hips and let her dainty little hands rest there.

Sin felt himself relax under the gentleness of her touch, sighing out softly and moving to lean in a bit closer to her, his eyes mapping out her face slowly. "Mmh. I'm not going to regret anything if it involves you," He said slowly. "Unless of course it's like. Death, or something negative like that, but anything else? No way." He told her, losing the coolness he constantly reaked of only for amoment. He moved his opposite hand down to lightly caress her tiny hip, watching her closely.

Sinclair had never experienced love, or attraction. Physical attraction, yes, of course, he was a hormonal werewolf who underwent heat and mating seasons. Of course he experienced PHYSICAL attraction, but emotional, mental, etc, that kind? That was foriegn for him, but he was so excited to experiment, to try this out, with her. Not that he could really control himself or decide for himself weither or not he experienced it, that was out of his hands and in the control of something bigger than etiher of them ever would be. He was.. He sighed softly and leaned in a bit closer before he bumped his nose against her cheek, nuzzling into him in the slightest manner, a sweet little smile on his lips. "You make me feel like no one else ever will, Hope Mikaelson."

Hope held him for a moment or two, biting down on her lower lip, trying to conceal the bright smile on her face. She withdrew from him a little, running her hands up his body in a smooth, luxurious motion, and hooked her fingers around the curve of the hinge of his jaw on either side. She was right back to looking into his eyes again, and that was a dangerous thing because it was the equivalent of staring into two black holes, ones that were designed to pull her into them, her and her alone. Her own, personal, cosmic trap, and she sure was falling. In sync, they began to close the distance between them, their lips inches from meeting when the sound of a car door outside interrupted them. For the briefest, most blissful of moments, they lingered there, still caught up in each other, tasting each other's breath and sharing each other's vulnerability and space. There was the sound of someone blurring up to the porch, and immediately they scrambled apart, Hope darting over to the absolute opposite side of the kitchen with her glass of blood. She shared a panicked, urgent look with Sin, eyes wide as she focused on downing the entire glass to give her something to hide how flushed her cheeks were. Klaus strolled in, eyes immediately blazing as they found Sin standing in the kitchen. He wasn't even anywhere near Hope at this point, but Hope was pretty sure that as far as Klaus was concerned, having a boy in the same house as her at all, when they weren't related to her somehow was an atrocity he could not stand for.

"Hey, Dad!" Hope greeted him, her voice perhaps a little too high, and dashed over to hug him. She loved her father to itty bitty little bits and pieces, but his timing was always the worst. He'd been away all week on business, and this was the exact time he decided to show up?

Sinclair's breathing had gotten under control quickly, just leaned on the counter with a glass of milk in hand when her father waltzed in like he usually did, good boy facade back up in place as he offered up a charming little smile. "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson." He said sweetly. "Sorry if you weren't expecting to see.. Well.. Me," He shrugged. "But uh, Hope was having some difficulties at school, given the.. Season, and seeing as I already have a mate, I don't feel the urge to," He gestured with, soft flushed cheeks with his hand, in a random direction. "Well... You know." He mumbled, oh, he loved being able to pull this off, lie without skipping a beat. He had learned it around Tyler first, because once Tyler became a Hybrid, he could hear his heart, know when he was lying, so he had to perfect keeping his heart steady during the lie so he wouldn't get caught; for situations like this. "So I came home to keep her company. God knows this must be a stressful time." He said, a nod of his head giving reassurance. "But if you're uncomfortable with me being here, I can leave," He reasoned. He knew it was what a polite, good young man would do, respect the fathers wishes and leave when asked, ask if he is unwanted, etc, etc. Even if he wasn't exactly a "good young man" he was still polite nonetheless. And besides,, only one part of what he said was a lie - he didn't have a mate. At least not yet. And partially the fact that he didn't feel the need to 'you know'. He did, but he was good at holding his emotions back, very, very good.

Hope made sure to wipe her mouth before she kissed her father's cheek - hoping to put him in a relatively good mood. Klaus turned from glaring at Sin to scrutinising Hope, eyes narrowed but not meanly when it came to her.

"Is he telling the truth?" Klaus asked her, his most intimidating, fatherly tone and expression equipped at once to force honesty out of her.

"... Mostly." Hope conceded, flashing her teeth as she grinned cheekily at the man who hadn't raised her, but had more than made up for it in the time he'd known her since their reunion. There were maybe one or two people on the planet who could get away with things when it came to Niklaus Mikaelson, and Hope was at the very top of that list. Klaus grinned right back, flashing his teeth in the same, slightly devilish way that she was. Turning somber once again, he gently took hold of her shoulders and pressed their foreheads together fondly, briefly, before pulling back and telling her he was trusting her. Once done with his affections shared with his daughter, Klaus turned back to Sin, throwing a protective arm around Hope's shoulders. His smile was charming, toothy and completely, 100% lethal and dangerous,

"Ah, another Lockwood. Just when I thought I'd killed off or offended enough of them to be read of the line entirely! Now, see... it wouldn't be a coincidence, would it? Your being here? With... my daughter, of all people?" Niklaus eyed Sin very closely, asking exactly what Hope had earlier, "This wouldn't happen to be one of those foolish revenge plots, would it? Because, Lockwood, I killed your mother and I ruined your brother's life. I'm more than equipped to apply the same sort of thing to do if you have ill intentions with my daughter." Klaus' voice was sharp and deadly, and in moments like these, it was easy to see the similarities between father and daughter - to identify the traits she'd inherited from him.

"Well sir," Sin began, pushing himself off the counter, setting donw the glass, and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I didn't quite care about my mother. Or my brother. In fact, I was quite amused by your doings to him. Being the elder of the two he often sought help from me but I had better things to do then help someone who was wasn't worth the help. He's kind of pathetic, as I'm sure you, being his sire and all, already know. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he ran off a few years ago after his last run in with you, I would've already ripped his jugular out." He admitted, deciding that, the good guy act, probably wasn't the best route with Klaus. Maybe he would trust him more if he was out front and honest with most of his intentions. "And if you don't trust me enough with your daughter, you should probably ask this vampire we ran into a little while ago, uh, what was his name? Tony?" He mused, eyebrows furrowing. "He was a little too touchy touchy with her, and she was obviously not okay with it considering she set his leg on fire, I don't think he's healed from the vervain I poured down his throat yet, so he might not be able to talk to you. Oh, and theres the carcass of a werewolf today who decided to get a little too handsy. And then the teacher who decided it would be acceptable to assault her with... What was it again? Erasers for the whiteboard? He's also dead." He stated, his eyes never leaving Klaus', but keeping his charming smile. "And I myself try to refrain from murdering people, but there's a limit, you know? So you don't have to worry. If it was a revenge plot I wouldn't risk blowing my cover here on killing people who've made her uncomfortable or upset."

Klaus' grimace turned into a full on, nasty grin. He actually looked a little like The Joker, with his head tilted slightly downwards the way that it was,

"Now that we're being honest..." Klaus praised, offering the boy a clap while his arm was still around Hope's shoulder, so her face got pushed into his chest a little, crushed by his bicep. Hope delivered a punch to his stomach, scowling at him and rubbing sulkily at her face, but Klaus ignored her, too possessive to let go of her and too focused on his efforts with Sin to take notice of what he was doing. "My dear daughter knows how much I value a good bit of honesty, don't you, Hope? So why is it that I'm only just hearing about this psycho bodyguard dynamic you've got going with the brother of one of my many, many enemies, hmm?" His unnecessary anger was directed at Hope now, obviously just looking for a reason to push the two of them apart.

"Dad, I was raised by a psycho, I was fathered by a psycho, mothered by an absentee psychopath, the vast majority of my relatives are psychopaths, and your boyfriend is a sociopath." Hope responded, arms crossed beneath her bust. Klaus removed his arm from around her shoulders, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaning forward so that he was in her face, eyebrows raised,

"Hope Analise Mikaelson, is this your misguided way of telling me this is your boyfriend?"

Hope's lips parted in indignant fury and she slapped at her father's chest, her face tinging slightly red. On pretty much anyone else, apart from Willa, it would have looked awkward, but on Hope it was just cute. She scowled harder,

"No! He! Is! Not! My! Boyfriend!" She yelled, punching at Klaus' chest after every word. Klaus caught her by the wrist and lifted her up so that she was dangling - wordlessly making fun of how short she was. It was a ridiculous sight. Klaus Mikaelson standing there, holding his daughter up by the wrist so that she was so high off the floor she could reach up and touch the ceiling if she wanted to.

"Dad, I'll set you on fire, you know I will."

"Hush, Hope. I'm addressing your suitor now," Klaus dismissed and pointed at Sin with the hand he wasn't using to suspend Hope with, "This is your one and only shot. If Hope wants you alive then you stay alive, but you mess up and I can promise you not only will I be administering centuries of torture, but every other member of this family will be doing the same. I'm sure you've heard of my partner; Wyatt? He's especially protective of Hope, and angering him is not a line you wish to cross..." Klaus bared his teeth at Sin again, eyebrows furrowed enough to suggest it was filled with sadistic motivations, "... trust me."

Finally, after listening to what Sin had to say, Klaus dropped Hope and left the house once again.

Sin couldn't help but laugh, his grin widening as he watched her be held up by her wrist, the anger and the embarrassment written on her face. He honestly did try to wipe the smile and stop laughing when he went back to addressing Klaus, but the man was literally holding his grown daughter in the air, off the ground, by her wrist, while she fumed. It was hard not to laugh. "Wouldn't dream of doing anything to upset her - at least to that point. No promises on making fun of her height, though." He giggled - actually giggled. He couldn't help it! Just couldn't, and he was still letting out muffled laughs as Klaus left the house. He leaned forward, placed his hands on his knees, and let himself heave as he laughed. "Oh, boy." He laughed. "You're so tiny! Your dad just lifted you off the floor - by your wrist! Hahaha!" the bellowing laughter echoed through the house and he straightened up, leaned his body backwards, and moved his hand to rub his forward, trying to calm down.

It took him a good five minutes to stop laughing :after: that. Left him rubbing at his teary eyes, a wide smile gracing his features. "God, you're so tiny and cute, I can't believe that actually just happened. I actually just witnessed that. I should've gotten a picture. The next time soneone does that, I'm definitely getting a picture, that was too good, too good, amazing."

Hope stood there, nursing her wrist and glaring at him with such ferosity that if she wasn't such an experienced and in control witch, she would have set him on fire a while ago. Once her wrist was feeling better, she crossed her arms again, leaning her weight into one hip, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Laugh it up, Clair. If there was any chance of you getting laid this month, you just lost it."

Once he was done with his hilarities, she made a loud noise of disapproval and kicked at his shin, moving past him in a grumpy, sulky, Princess-like motion that spoke volumes of tempted she was to just set the world on fire and watch it burn. She ventured upstairs to her room and turned on Sin once she was outside the door, expression extremely serious, and pointed at him just like Klaus had,

"You. Stay out here until I've forgiven you." She demanded, and retreated into her room with a huff. Really she was just on the other side of the door, hand to her chest, as she tried to get a lid on her emotions. They had actually been about to kiss before Klaus showed up, hadn't they? Hope covered her face with her hands, barely believing the way this day was turning out, when the other day she could have sworn she'd never have anything remotely to do with Sinclair Lockwood. Now here she was, wanting to jump him every few seconds, every time he smiled or smirked or ran a hand through his hair...

Hope mewled very, extremely softly. So softly, in fact, that it was barely audible. Hope turned her head towards the door, distressed at the thought of Sin on the other side. What was she supposed to do with him now? They'd been so dangerously close to losing control before.

Sin had pouted, but sat himself outside her door like the good little puppy he pretended so often to be. His eyes scoped around the house, and he let out a deep hum. "You know the pizza should be here soon," He announced. "I'll pay. You wanna watch a movie while we eat? Or am I going to still be in trouble then?" he asked, making sure everything straight down to his voice sounded pouty, his eyes watching the door after, waiting for it to open, to see her. Of course he knew she was punishing him very very lightly, she could've lit his leg on fire like she did to that tony guy, which meant she still liked him - a lot.

He moved to push himself next to the door and lean up on the wall, so that when she did actually opent he door he didn't end up falling back on her legs and embarrasing himself, his eyes closing, one leg pulling up, his arm draping across it, sucking in a breath and exhaling it in a slow, relaxing motion.

Hope sunk down to the floor, using her advanced sensing to figure out whereabouts he was. She rested her head against the wall, listening to the sound of him breathing. It was surprisingly soothing - an anchor of sorts. Just as Sin had predicted, the doorbell rang, and Hope blurred out of the room at vampiric speed to answer the door. The last time she'd done so had been the time she'd ordered pizza with Willa, and the pizza guy had had a crush on her... Hope recalled that she'd ended up murdering him in cold blood simply because she was too awkward to do otherwise. Just like the last pizza guy, this one had only just been removing his finger from the doorbell, and looked astonished to see Hope opening the door so immediately.

"Oh, uh... must'a been standing on the other side, huh? Eager, are we?" He asked, cheekily, then actually fully took the time to take in her appearance. The roguish cheekiness turned to slight awe and his beady eyes shone with excitement. Hope sighed sadly and held her hands out for the pizza. It seemed this pizza guy was destined to die, too. She tried to find it within herself to feel sorry for the mruder she knew Sin was most likely about to commit, but to be honest... she didn't really have things like empathy when it came to people she didn't know or care about. Besides, Sin was... indescribable when he murdered, and she secretly adored the jealousy thing. This particular scenario had caused him to even place one of his long arms around her waist, so who was Hope to complain? The suddenly smitten pizza man looked up at Sin and his smile dropped, holding his hands up now that Hope was holding the pizza,

"Sorry, man. Didn't know she had a boyfriend."

Hope found herself raising an eyebrow again. The guy hadn't even said anything yet. What was he sorry for? Perhaps the way he'd been looking at her had said it all, or maybe he'd done something else that she hadn't noticed... she'd been too focused on Sin.

Sin had simply trailed down after her, slipped up behind her at the door, and draped his arms around her waist, bent his body slowly to rest his head on top of hers after, his eyes glaring with such an intense heat that he was fairly certain the pizza guy was squirming because he was burning. "Yeah, well thats why you don't just go around eyeing up every and any pretty girl you see." He snapped back, his voice dropping an octave lower and getting a bit of a growly sound to it. "Where the fuck your parents at? Who raised you? Where's your manners? Stop treating girls like they're pieces of meat." He snapped at him, his arms tightening slightly around hope as he straightened himself up to the full height of six foot one, his eyes narrowed in daggers at the man. "Now beat it before you don't have any legs to run away with.." The words were matched with him shifting to nudge Hope back into the house, eyes ablaze with anger and jealousy. "uhm, I.. I need the money-" He Stammered out quickly and Sin couldn't help rolling his neck, and angry tick that he had always had. "Sorry, bud, but you're about an hour late, so you don't get paid. Actually, in fact, really, your payment is the fact that I'm letting you walk away. Now. Beat. It." He snapped, and jerked towards the guy for extra measure, who quickly scrambled back to his car and drove away.

Hope watched the exchange in utter delight. Boy, oh, boy, was this tribrid horny now. Hope perked up as the guy was running down the path, calling after him,

"And he's not my boyfriend!"

She waited until the door clicked shut before rounding on Sin and staring at him very heatedly, her arousal begging at her to just screw him right there by the front door. Every single other fibre of her being screamed at ther that that was a very /bad/ idea, and so she held very tightly to the pizza, biting down on her lip so hard that she tasted blood. It healed instantly of course, which was very handy for keeping herself in control.

"Boy, do you like to test me..." she murmured, her lips tingling now because she desired to kiss him so very badly. She couldn't even remember why they were trying so hard to avoid what they both seemed to want more than life itself. The tension in the room was so thick that Hope, the Original Tribrid, immortal, impossible to kill - thought she might choke on it. Hope let the box go, placing it down on the floor by her feet. She dropped her hands by her sides, flexing and unflexing her hands and fingers as she stared up at him. He would have to make the first move if a move were to be made. She knew she wouldn't be capable of it.

Staring back at her, Sinclair let her do whatever it was she wanted, and when she was finally left there, with her hands at her sides, staring at hm, he made his move. He jerked forward, his hands gripping her hips in a rough manner, lifting her up with a sense of effortlessness, pressing her between his body and the door behind her as he smashed his lips to hers.

The feeling of their lips together was enough to make Sinclair shiver. He wanted to do so much more, but.. In this position, in her house, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to touch her further than this, because it was mating season, and things were going to be complicated if he did that. Not to mention one of her family members could show up and that wouldn't at all be good, wouldn't be good at all. In fact, it would definitely, end in his death.

Hope's initial instinct was to gasp and prepare for attack, because that was all she was used to, but this... this was something else entirely. Hope had been kissed before, sure, but she couldn't seem to remember any of the other kisses right now, because they all just paled in comparison to this. Her hands immediately went for the hair at his neck, where his hair started back there, her arms looping around his neck, resting on his shoulders. Tiny thing that she was, he dwarfed her, engulfing her in all that was Sin and ? ﾝﾓﾲ?. Breathless, she pulled back for the briefest moment to catch her breath, as they were both prioritising the friction between them more than their basic need to breathe. Neither of them did in essence, but they still had their limits, and this act was so urgent and active and aggressive that it was exhausting. Hope caught his lower lip between her teeth and tugged at it, pulling it towards her before she released it and brought her mouth back down properly to meet his. The case was exactly same for their lips as it had been for their hands - in fact they fitted together at every part of themselves, like the perfect joining, the perfect jigsaw. This was doing her control and will any favours. She was going to end up as his mate if she wasn't careful.

So maybe his will power wasn't as strong as he had prided hismelf on, but no one could blame sinclair for falling the way that he did. She was gorgeous, and she was breathtaking and irresistable and - everything, any man could ever ask for, and she was standing in front of him with those pouty full lips and big eyes, practically begging him to kiss her, to touch her. And he would happily oblige, he wanted to kiss her, had been itching for it for the past while that he'd actually known her. Her mouth, her lips, called to him, begged for him to come closer, and this was the first time that he actually went through with what it wanted, obeyed and delved into the kiss that they shared. He let out a small sigh as he parted again only for a moment, his eyes cracking open to look down at her with soft curious, wondering if she enjoyed it as much as he did, the touching, the kissing, the intimacy that burned between their boidies. He wondered if she even felt it, because he certainty did, it was the only thing he could feel, and he needed to know the answer before he could continue on with, whatever it was that this was leading to, be it more than kisses or less than kisses it didn't mattter he needed to have her confirmation that she enjoyed this as much as he did, that she was enjoying herself to that, she loved it. That she liked him.

He needed to know if her intentions could be the fact that they would become mates.

Hope didn't understand why he'd stopped. Had she done something wrong? Had he changed his mind? Her insecurities threatened to weigh her down and drown her under them, her fears coming to life to dance about inside her mind. There was something unfathomable in his eyes now, something indescribably soft but still warm, when before she had only seen hunger and desire. Now there was something else entirely. Hope's eyes widened a little, something telling her this wasn't the bad kind of stopping - this was a different kind of stopping. They existed there in their cosy silence for a little while, staring at each other extremely intimately as they tried to gage each other's moods and emotions. She brought a hand up to stroke his cheek with, eyes never once leaving his, and she was the first to give in to the temptation and speak;

"What's wrong?" Hope whispered, continuing to caress his cheek. She was feeling more hopeful now, daring to dream that he wouldn't turn and leave. He was still standin

standing there, holding her up against the door, after all, wasn't he? Surely that meant something. He wouldn't leave. She felt that he just wouldn't, and Hope's instincts were seldom wrong.

He came out of his little stupor when she began talking, his eyes training on her face. A small smile tugged the sides of his lips up, and he leaned in to press a sweet little kiss to her lips, once, then twice, three times.. He stopped after, lingering close to her face, keeping a distance so little that when he spoke he felt their lips brushing. "I like you, Hope. I really... Really.. Like you.." He told her quietly before he pressed their lips back together. He'd never felt this way for anyone; Hope made him feel.. Well, he didn't know how to explain it but Hope made him feele ways that he never felt before. It was amazing, great.. He leaned back after and sucked in a breath. "But we can't dco this. Not here, not now." He decided, and took a step back from the wall, and set her back on her feet, studying her features as he brushed her hair out of her face. "For one your family could show up any minute, and secondly.." He paused, chuckling. "You told me you weren't about to become my mate, or something along those lines earlier, so I'll respect that request."

Hope let out a soft, gutted whine,

"I've never done this before," she admitted, drifting close enough to him that she could link her arms around his waist, staring straight up at him, "I've never... wanted this before, so, you... better feel special, alright?" She was trembling too much to be convincing in her attempt to be confident. Hope let out a breath and raised a hand to show him how much it was shaking, "Do you see this, Sin? This is your fault. You did this to me." She closed her eyes, rolled her neck back until it cracked to relieve some of the tension, and sighed before she returned to him, "I... say things, but most of the time I don't really mean them, Sin. I thought you understood that by now." She licked her lips, swallowing thickly now that she was about to admit something that was probably just going to make her look like a simpering idiot, "I... would not mind... becomingyourmate," Hope rushed the very last bit, and then darted off towards the lounge with the box of pizza. She curled herself up on the sofa and took a slice, biting into it - trying her very best not to look at him as he walked into the room. She was stressed now, and she was Hope Mikaelson. She was not supposed to get stressed.

Sin couldn't help giggling a little when she rushed away from him, smiling at how cute it was. He shook his head and trailed into the living room after, sinking down onto the couch next to her and moving to press a little, sweet kiss to her cheek. "Then you'll become my mate, but.. Not tonight," He told her softly, hand brushing her cheek. "Tonight we'll do what humans do, okay? Watch movies, and eat pizza, and talk." He decided, taking a slice from her and leaning into the couch as he bit into the pizza, humming out in delight as the taste exploded in his mouth. "Mh. Now, what movie do you want to watch?" He questioned. He wasn't use to this either, so he guessed that this was new to both of them, considering Sin had always been more interested in the darker side of things and she'd just enver had the opportunities to experience what they were experiencing - but he was glad to be experiencing it with her.

Hope finished chewing and swallowed the bite she'd taken, listening to him. She focused so very hard on the taste of the pizza because, honestly, she was sure she would have some sort of full body failure and collaose into the sofa. Hesitantly, once she'd finished her slice, she threw her legs over his lap in an intimate position and brought her knees together over his thighs, curling her arms around her own legs as she looked up to him, considering their options.

"We're going to watch my favourite movie," she informed him, "and it reminds me of you, so you'll love it." She wasn't sure if he'd seen it before, but Hope could never get enough of it. Scream. She'd only just watched it the other night with Willa. She was sure that her beloved sister was tired of watching it. In the half an hour that followed, they made their way upstairs with their pizza and Hope put the film on. Hope curled up into Sin's side on the bed and punched him without looking at him when she felt him staring at her, "Cut it out, stalker," she grumbled.


End file.
